There Is A Reason For Every Thing
by BrookeMftw
Summary: Raven's Visions Are All Messed Up & Devon Gets A New Girlfriend Will Raven Ever Have Another Chance With Devon R&R My First Thats So Raven Fictional Story, Please Send Feedback.
1. Every Thing Happens For A Reason

**

* * *

**

THE MISSING CARD

* * *

"See ya Mr Baxter" said Chelsea

As she and Eddie walked into the kitchen, sat down next to raven and each grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Mmm-Rae-your-daddy's-food-is-off-the-chain"said eddie between bites

"Yeah it is pretty good isn't it"said Raven

As cory walked in and sat next to chelsea with a sad look on his face

"Hey cory did they run out of extra fudgy fudge pops at school" said Raven

"Raven its not funny william and larry arent talking to me, they said i was being to controlling and bossy and that if i wanted to play in the band i should learn to respect them" said cory

"Well whats wrong with that, they just want what they deserve" said chelsea

"Yeah man just be a little more open to there ideas and they'll come around" Eddie added

"Yeah ok" said cory still mortified at the fact that chelsea had braincells in her head.

"Any way what movie did you guys get"asked raven anxiously

"Well we picked out one each"said Chelsea as she put her hand into an almost empty plastic bag under the kitchen table

"I chose A Pirate Named One Eyed Willie" said eddie as he pulled his DVD out of the bag while chelsea was still searching for hers

"Umm you guys i cant find My Pet Unicorn" said Chelsea as she stood up and looked all over and under the table.

"Chels you dont have a pet unicorn...do you" said Raven

"No raven its the movie i borowed" said chelsea

As Raven laughed.

"Rae it's not funny its not my card im gonna get into so much trouble" said Chelsea franticaly searching.

"Chels whos card is it" asked Eddie

"Cousin Earls" said Chelsea

RAVEN HAS A VISION

"Rae i found it, your vision saved my life" said Chelsea

* * *

To Be Continued...

Read And Review

* * *


	2. Devon's New Girl Friend

**

* * *

**

DEVON'S NEW GIRLFRIEND

* * *

"Chelsea i just had a vision and I found the Card and D.V.D" said Raven excitedly

"Thats great rae, well where are they" asked Chealsea

"I don't know, but we obviously do find them" said Raven

"Are ya'll looking for these" said Cory as he walked in the back door.

_How did cory find it thats makes my vision completly wrong_ Raven Thought

"Hey Cory were did you find them" asked Chelsea

"I was down at the video shop hiring a movie for me and cindy to watch and i saw Eddie and Chelsea and then" said cory but before he could finish

"Yeah we dont need ya whole life story" said Raven as she grabbed the card and D.V.D off Cory and gave them to chelsea

"Fine all i was going to say was that i saw devon down there" said Cory but once again before he could finish he was cut off by raven

"Devon is down here, thats weird i wonder why he didnt call" wandered Raven as she looked at Eddie and Chelsea

"HE WAS THERE WITH ANOTHER GIRL" yelled Cory making sure he was heard and then walking up the stairs to his room

RAVEN HAS A VISION

"Hey rae i was hoping you wouldn't find out" Said Devon

"Oh My Gosh, i think devon has a new girlfriend you guys" said Raven worried that she could be right.

"Come on rae, devon could never do that to you ok he loves you to much" said Chelsea

"Yeah rae i mean your vision could have been about any thing" said Eddie

"You know what your right im just going to forget about it because im sure he would let me know if he didnt want to go out with me any more" said Raven as Eddie and Chelsea followed her into the loung room

"What movie do you guys wanna watch first" asked Raven as she grabbed both D.V.D's and held them in front of her

"Lets watch the scary one-" said Chelsea as the phone rang

Raven almost dived for it, she picked it up

"Hello"

"Hey Rae"

"Oh hey devon"

"Raven we need to talk meet me at the chill grill in ten minutes O.K"

"Umm ok Devon "

* * *

To Be Continued...

Read And Review

* * *


	3. The Break Up

At the Chill Grill

"Oh hey Devon" said Raven as she pulled up a chair near him

"Raven this is going to be real quick, rae i dont think things are working out between us and i found someone new her name is Keagan and she lives in seattle" said Devon as he and Raven both stood up

"Umm are you are you breaking up with me" Raven grabbed her chest as she spoke she could feel it breaking

"Im sorry rae" said Devon as he walked past her out the doors

At Raven's House

"Hey rae how did it go?" asked Eddie

"He broke up with me" said Raven choking back tears

"Rae im so sorry" said Chelsea as Raven sat in between her and Eddie on the couch

"He said that he found a new girl Keagan i think he said her name was" said Raven

RAVEN HAS A VISION

"Raven im sorry I don't know what i was thinking, but im real glad we got back together" said Devon

"Oh My Gosh, i just had a vision and Devon said that he was glad that we were back together but thats means that we will never get back together again" said Raven trying so hard not to cry

* * *

To Be Continued...

Read And Review

* * *


	4. The Happy Ending

**

* * *

**

**THE HAPPY ENDING**

**

* * *

**

"Look you guys" said Raven "you better go it's been a long day for all of us and i just need some sleep ok" she finished as her Eddie and Chelsea walked to the door

"Hey Eddie want to go to my house and watch the movies" asked Chelsea

"Yeah ok Chels just as long as you don't touch me" said Eddie

"What" wondered Raven

"Last time we watched a scary movie Chelsea held on to my arm so hard i was crying and cam eout of her house with scratches on me" said Eddie as he and Raven laughed

"Ok buh-bye" said Raven as she pushed them out the door and shut it

The next Morning

_RING RING RING_

"Hello"

"Hey rae"

"Oh hey Devon whats up"

"Umm rae im really Sorry that i broke up with you and I'm even more upset that im the one that got dumped so i guess i know how you feel"

"So err.."

"What im try to say is that do you want to be my girlfriend... Again"

"You know what meet me at the chill grill"

"Ok bye"

"Bye Devon"

At the Chill Grill

"Hey Raven" said Devon as Raven ran over and hugged him

"I would love to be your girlfriend Devon" said Raven as she leaned in and kissed him

"Raven im sorry I don't know what i was thinking, but im real glad we got back together" said Devon

"I had a feeling you would say that" said Raven as she and Devon walked out the doors.

* * *

Read And Review

* * *


End file.
